The present invention relates to a cassette deck, and more particularly to a cassette eject mechanism for a cassette deck.
Recently developed cassette decks are generally compact. Specifically, a cassette deck of the type installed in an automobile or the like must be compact and thin due to space limitations.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a cassette loading mechanism in a simplified form which contributes to the compactness and thinness of the cassette deck.